


Brindley's Angels

by Banana_Corgi



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fetish, M/M, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Corgi/pseuds/Banana_Corgi
Summary: Lewis finds out a secret amongst the Yogscast women that he just can't believe, and he loves it.





	Brindley's Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to preface that I am very aware of the current Yogscast controversies that we have endured. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable reading my stories and I want my fellow Yognaughts to feel like they are in a supportive fandom.

Leo walks down to the basement and lifts up her frilly white skirt. Her lack of panties had been causing a breeze against her bare pussy for the last stream. She sneaks a finger between her pussy lips and plays with her clit giving a soft moan and exhaling "...daddy". Meanwhile Lewis is sneaking down for his own alone time. His cock throbbing and his balls nearly blue from a lack of not getting pussy. When he looked down an examined all 12 inches of his dick he didn't understand why he wasn't pushing it in some girl right now, then he remembered that damn Madcat video. He made a mental note to put a cucumber next to that little fuzz ball when he's making another one of his little compilations.

He slowly takes his cock out when he hears a cute little moan and sees Leo's cute little ass squished against the ground while she appears to be fingering herself. Lewis is stunned that Leo would be masturbating in public. He let's go of his cock and peeks around to get a closer look at her. "Fuck yes daddy, pound my tight little pussy! You own it!" He couldn't believe that she was this perverted or that she was such a little submissive. "Oh daddy you're gonna make me cum! Oh, you wanna fuck my asshole next? Well I don't know daddy." She says using her pinky to circle her little pucker. "Why not?" Lewis asks stepping around the corner making Leo gasp and use her hands to cover rather than pleasure herself. 

Lewis goes up to her and offers her a hand. Leo takes it and as he hoists her up says "Please Lewis, I love it here! Don't fire me! Please do…." Lewis cuts her off and with a somewhat creepy smile says "Don't worry I won't fire you Leo." Leo's eyes go wide and she begins to panic a little. "Please not like this Lewis, don't…." He cuts her off again and says "Don't worry Leo, I won't fire you and I'm not some creep who's gonna force you into something you don't want to." Leo calms down a bit. "Thank you Lewis." She smiles. "Although I did notice you said, 'Not like this'. Who were you thinking about when you were begging 'daddy' to fuck you?" Leo's pale face turns bright red and she steps back a bit and looks down. She sees his still hard cock hanging out of his trousers. "I come down here to destress too." 

Lewis leads Leo to the air mattress he hid down here back when Hannah and he were together. As he turns on the pump he begins to get naked. Leo hesitates until he strokes his cock and asks her how she's supposed to give tit jobs with that cute top on. She decides to get naked and follow his lead. Lewis pulls her into his lap and asks how long she's been into him. "I mean, a long time honestly." She blushes and kisses him. He grabs her perky tits and rolls her onto the bed. "So, how many guys have you been with?" He asks before kissing her. "Just 2, neither were as big as you." Leo smiles and Lewis decides that she's ready for a pounding. Lewis grabs behind her knees and lifts them up so her sweet little cunt is spread a bit already. The little strip of hair along her pubis in the shape of a lightning bolt her made Lewis smile, he always liked girls willing to go that extra step. He begins to push inside her pussy. Leo moans and tries pushing down his cock and trying to get as much of his girthy member inside her as she can. 

He slowly goes balls deep inside her. Leo's breath got heavier and she moaned and pushed down more, wanting to be completely filled by him. "Daddy, please fill me with your cum!" Lewis pumps inside her grabbing her ass and picking her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and moans as she rides his cock deep and hard. "Cum inside me!" Lewis quickened his pace and blew his load inside her. 

A few minutes pass and Leo says something Lewis is not expecting. "The other girls are gonna be jealous." "Really?" Lewis asks. Leo nods and bites her lip. "We all know about your great big cock." He thinks for a moment and asks "Hannah?" She nods "Brags about what a great fuck you were constantly." Lewis thinks for a moment of this and hides his scowling when thinking about her. "The other girls would love to have a ride too." From that Lewis felt better and smiled at the idea of fucking all the Yogsladies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and I want to ask you guys some more questions. 
> 
> Given recent controversies, should I have Hannah in this story given what she's done?
> 
> I plan to make this a series (finally have the time in my life again) and I want each chapter to be enjoyable, so would anyone be against her presence?


End file.
